toto1978fandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Desire
Kingdom of Desire is the eighth studio album by Toto, released in 1992. Guitarist Steve Lukather assumed sole lead vocal duties. It is also the last album to feature drummer Jeff Porcaro, who died during rehearsals for the tour promoting this album; British drummer Simon Phillips filled in for him during the tour. The album was mixed by Bob Clearmountain. Track Listing # Gyspy Train # Don't Chain My Heart # Never Enough # How Many Times # 2 Hearts # Wings of Time # She Knows the Devil # The Other Side # Only You # Kick Down the Walls # Kingdom of Desire # Jake to the Bone # Litte Wing (Bonus Track for Japan) Personnel * Steve Lukather – guitar, lead and backing vocals * David Paich – piano, organ, synthesizer, backing vocals * Mike Porcaro – bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro – drums, percussion Additional Personnel * Steve Porcaro – synthesizers * John Jessel – additional synthesizer programming * C. J. Vanston – synthesizer on "The Other Side" * Lenny Castro – additional percussion on "Never Enough" and "She Knows the Devil" * Joe Porcaro – percussion on "Only You" and "Jake to the Bone" * Jim Keltner – percussion on "The Other Side" * Chris Trujillo – percussion on "The Other Side" and "Jake to the Bone" * Don Menza – saxophone on "Never Enough" * Gary Herbig – saxophone on "Never Enough" * Chuck Findley – trumpet on "Never Enough" * John Elefante – backing vocal on "Gypsy Train" * Phillip Ingram, Fred White, Alex Brown, Angel Rogers – backing vocals on "Don't Chain My Heart" * Phillip Ingram, Arnold McCuller, Kevin Dorsey, Billy Sherwood – backing vocals on "The Other Side" * Richard Page – backing vocals on "How Many Times", "2 Hearts", "Wings of Time" and "Kick Down the Walls" * Steve George – backing vocal on "How Many Times" * Bobby Womack – backing vocal on "She Knows the Devil" * John Fogerty – backing vocal on "She Knows the Devil" (uncredited) * Stan Lynch – backing vocal on "Kick Down the Walls" * Alex Brown, Arnold McCuller, Phillip Ingram, Kevin Dorsey, Jackie McGhee, Jenny Douglas-McRae, Phil Perry – backing vocals on "Kingdom of Desire" Production * Produced by Toto (Tracks #1-9, 11 & 12) and Danny Kortchmar (Track #10). * Production Coordination – Jess Sutcliffe * Engineers – Niko Bolas, John Jessel, Greg Ladanyi and Jess Sutcliffe. * Recorded by Anas Allaf, Mike Arvold, Shawn Berman, Kyle Bess, Ken Deranteriasian, Bob Edwards, Jeff Graham, Rob Jaczko, Dick Kaneshiro, Fred Kelly Jr., Ed Korengo, Keith Kresge, Tim Larber, Randy Long, Jeff Lorenzen, Rick Plant, Chris Rich, Rail Rogut, Thom Russo, Darian Sahanaja, M.T. Silva, Mick Stern, Bart Stevens and Randy Wine. * Mixed by Bob Clearmountain at Record Plant and A&M Studios (Los Angeles, CA). * Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Masterdisk (New York, NY). * Art Direction – Nancy Donald * Illustration and Logo Design – Rick Patrick * Photography – Dennis Keeley Singles * Don't Chain My Heart / Jake To the Bone * Don't Chain My Heart / Jake To the Bone / I'll Be Over You (live) (CD) * Only You / Gypsy Train * Only You / Gypsy Train / The Seventh One (CD) * 2 Hearts / How Many Times * 2 Hearts / How Many Times / Never Enough (CD/12") * The Other Side / How Many Times